User talk:Bluestar
Hi there, ! I assume you wish to speak to me. Leave your message below, and I'll get back to you ASAP! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling! Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Leave your messages below peeps! Thx! Hey Brighty! Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for helping me with my first real siggie! :D XXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Here to is! See how AWESOME it turned out! [[User:Bluejay12|''Frosty Branches,]][[User talk:Bluejay12|' Twittering Blue Jays]] 05:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) hi there more perfect --"Who looks at something and thinks, oh, that could be a little more sonic?" 23:33, November 16, 2013 (UTC) i literally. ca nnot take how nice to me you are im gonn a get on skype bby --"Who looks at something and thinks, oh, that could be a little more sonic?" 23:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks It didn't work but thanks for trying to help!- Luna Sure :) And then you can read something for me x3 Chat on here? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 16:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Brighty get back on chattttt <3 Look before you listen because light comes before sound 17:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Your fanfictions are really good! I love your writing style. I'm new to this wiki, so please call me Mary. Maryjasmine (talk) 17:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mary Thank you very much! It isn't bad at all. :) SimonI was reborn this way 17:47, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you too, Brighty! Just going to try and introduce myself around. I'm not a regular here yet! Maryjasmine (talk) 17:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Mary K, I'll go see if you're on chat or IRC :) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I just got a tablet, and wanted to practice, so I decided to practice using your million year old leafpool and squirrelflight request :3 Eh, sorry about how it looks, I'm still getting used to my tablet. Look before you listen because light comes before sound 06:24, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brights! Do you mind teaching me how to code? Like what Roo taught you? We never finished our sessions xD <3 Firey Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay <3 And I think you need to get back on NC, since you're Roo's apprentice now. But yeah, after I finish helping for dinner, I'll be on chat. IRC shall we? Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, we're hard to resist. And.... I dunno how to, and I dun wanna (unless you wanna do it for me?) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) okay! <3 Thanks Brights (Andddd I'm updating Dark of Night soon!) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 02:52, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm on! Look before you listen because light comes before sound 03:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Couple things. CONGRATS ON EDIT 2000 :D And do you wanna come on chat? I'm bored. I made a new signature. NEW DIV_IDE 04:24, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay :3 I technically still have science homework, too, but it's not due till Monday, soo *procrastination mode* I'll just keep listening to music. NEW DIV_IDE 04:30, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 03:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you can take the template off. Just remember next time to say on the adoption form that you adopted it. Wetstream 16:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) WFW Editors' Team Assignments Once you finish editing, please make sure to tell me you have done so and remove the template from the page! Thanks. :) --may the odds be ever in your favor 04:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Ohai Brightyy <3 (hugs) Look before you listen because light comes before sound 00:03, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! It means a lot. :33 Wetstream 20:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) okay, so, when I looked at it in Source mode, there were these things on either side of the paragraphs, like ( ) without the spaces and parentheses, of course. What you need to do is get rid of everything that isn't your actual text (of the aritcle). Make sure you do this in Source mode, otherwise it won't look like there's anything wrong. If you need any help, let me know! I hope this works. :) --may the odds be ever in your favor 00:45, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brighty! (hugs) [[User:Silverstourm/Sig|'''Even 'if ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'lose ']][[Pine Frost|'my 'memory, 'I 'will ']][[Dark of Night|'never 'forget 'you <3']] 01:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC)